iDon't Hesitate
by starfish1234
Summary: Finally Freddie has the guts to show his feelings!


**I got the idea to write this scene when i was watching the end of 'iStage and Intervention'. It's when Carly talks to Freddie at night and finds out that he knew all along about his 'bad luck' that Sam was causing him.**

**I was thinking 'what is Freddie didn't hesitate when carly walked away, what if he went after her nad made a kove'**

**So here you go another cute one-shot on iCarly.**

**EPISODE: iStage and Intervention**

**SCENE: When Carly and Freddie are talkign outside their apartments**

**COUPLE: Creddie !**

* * *

"Ooooh I didn't know you could be so bad!" Carly teased.

Freddie shrugged "yeah, oh well" he said.

"Well g'nite" Carly said and then she left to go inside her apartment.

"G'nite" Freddie replied.

As soon as Carly closed the door Freddie took a step forward and hesitated.

'_NO! I will not let her get away again!' _Freddie told himself. He shook his head and strolled to Carlys door, opened it and stepped inside.

Carly was on her way upstairs to bed when she heard the door swing open. She spun round to see Freddie coming towards her.

"Freddie what-

Freddie cut her off by cupping her face and sealing his lips to hers is a strong yet soft kiss.

Freddie was shocked at his actions but more shocked at Carlys.

Cary's eyes flew open, she wanted to push Freddie away and tell him off. But a part of her wanted to kiss him back.

Her eyelids fluttered down instead and she wove her hands round his neck; kissing harder.

Freddie's hand left her cheek and trailed down to her waist, he wrapped round it pulling her closer, he deepened the kiss my moving his other hand to the back of her neck.

They broke away in need of oxygen.

Carly bit her lip and smiled, as did Freddie.

"Freddie what was-"she began.

Freddie cut her off.

"Good night Carly" he said then he kissed her again before breaking away and leaving the room.

Carly just stood there stunned.

She had just experienced an amazing kiss with her best friend and not to mention her slight crush. Carly smiled and then went away to her room. Slightly skipping as she did so.

Freddie entered his apartment.

"FREDWARD BENSON!" his mother yelled.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Ignoring his mother's protests and questions, Freddie went into his room and closed the door. He then physically slapped himself. After feeling the pain, "Wow I wasn't dreaming" he whispered.

Freddie could not believe he just did that. He finally plucked up the courage to kiss the girl of his dreams. And it was the most amazing kiss he had experienced. It was full with passion, excitement and perhaps a hint of _love. _Freddie smiled and got into his pajama bottoms and hopped into bed.

Carly couldn't sleep that night. She kept thinking about the kiss.

Did this mean hey were more than friends now? Is Freddie now her boyfriend? Not that Carly minded or anything. She had begun to notice how Freddie changed.

His voice was deeper now, he had a few muscles and she never noticed how cute he was when he smiled at her.

Sometimes Carly felt herself blush when he talked or complimented her.

Carly tossed and turned but couldn't sleep.

She sat up and went downstairs for a drink.

As she was on her way she spotted Spencer's Pak-Rat video game.

Carly wondered how Spencer could be so addicted to this game.

'_It wouldn't be so bad if I gave it a try'_ Carly thought to herself.

And ever so slightly she slipped into the chair and turned it on.

Glancing every now and again to check for Spencer, Carly began to play the addictive video game.

At 3:30am Carly yawned for the 50th time and laid her head on the keys where she fell into a dreamless sleep.

6:30am the next day Freddie woke with a smile. He got up showered, ate, ignored his mum and went over to Carlys.

When he walked inside he spotted Carly sound asleep laying her head on the Pak-rat machine. He smirked and walked over.

He shook the sleeping beauty.

Carly stirred but didn't open her eyes.

"Carly? Carly?" Freddie whispered.

Carly mumbled back as a response to his calls.

Freddie went and checked Spencer's room. Spencer was off somewhere and wasn't home.

"Carly you need to go to bed" Freddie said.

Carly sat up still closing her eyes, "carry me" she mumbled quietly; stretching out her arms.

Freddie shrugged and lifted Craly up bridal style. She snuggled into his chest as he carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Freddie laid her on the bed and pulled her tossed covers over her sleeping body, tucking her in.

Freddie kissed her forehead and turned to exit the room.

"No Freddie!" Carly mumbled. Freddie spun round in surprise and in shock.

"Stay" she ordered, patting the side next to her.

Freddie smiled, took of his shoes and climbed on top of the bed next to her; He wrapped his arms round her sleeping frame. Carly snuggled into his chest as he nuzzled into her hair, taking in the sent of her lavender shampoo.

Carly smiled.

_Yep definitely more then friends_. She thought, as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Well there you have it, i hope you enjoyed it and don't hate me.**

**It'll be much sweeter and cuter if they were older so just imagine them at 16 when this happened.**

**R&R Plz**

**luv starfish1234**

**xoxoxox**


End file.
